boys addicted
by hana- chan luph sasusaku
Summary: Sakura putus dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke tidak bisa nemenin Sakura malam minggu , Sakura minta putus sama Sasuke , kok bisa ?  dan Sakura juga sekarang benci dengan cowok keren, loh kok bisa yah ?  hmm baca aja deh kalau mau tau mah :D  chapter 2 :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey emmm bertemu lagi dengan saya hana – chan ^^"

Hehhehe =) , udah deh langsung baca aja. Ini dia .

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Writer : hana- chan

.

.

.

.

SUDAH LEBIH DARI SETENGAH JAM AKU tidak beranjak dari meja telepon Kaa -san sudah berulang kali lewat di depan ku sambil melotot …. Yeah, aku tahu apa maksudnya. Dia ingin aku segera menutup telepon dan pergi dari sini. Tapi sayangnya tidak bias aku lagi ada urusan penting nih…. URGENT banget !

Aku sudah menelpon Sasuke , lalu Ino , balik lagi ke Sasuke , dan sekarang Ino lagi. Biar kujelaskan…. Pertama tama aku menelpon Sasuke untuk mengatakan jam berapa dia harus menjeputku besok. Tapi lalu Sasuke mengungkapkan ' the unacceptable statement ' dia bilang dia gak bisa pergi denganku besok ! putus asa aku menghubungi Ino dan menumpahkan uneg uneg ku padanya. Dengan bijak Ino menyuruhku bertanya pada Sasuke , apa halangannya hingga nggak bisa pergi besok. Yah, kulakukan persis seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke gak meberikan jawaban yang jelas. Jadi aku menelpon Ino untuk saran selanjutnya. Ino heran begitu tahu Sasuke nggak ngasih alasan jelas padaku. Sasuke emang berbeda banget sama pacarnya Ino yang selalu bersikap terbuka. Pada akhirnya Ino hanya bisa menyarankan Sakura supaya tetap tenang. Dengan linglung Sakura hanya menerima ucapanya dan menutup telepon . tapi lalu Sakura menelpon Ino lagi dan bertanya apa maksudnya dengan ' tetap tenang '. Ternyata maksudnya adalah agar Sakura ngak terlalu memikirkannya dan menerima keputusan Sasuke apa adanya , tanpa kecurigaan. Setelah menutup telepon yang kelima kalinya, Sakura baru sadar, Sakura nggak bisa hanya menerima begitu saja. Sakura curiga apa Sasuke ingin menjauhiku karena mau putus ? Sakura perlu penjelasan ! Sakura berhak mendapat penjelasan dari Sasuke kan ?

tapi Sakura nggak yakin buat berkonfrotasi dengan Sasuke . jadi Sakura menelpon Ino lagi dan minta pendapatnya dulu …

" gue nggak ngerti , ino. Mungkin dia pengen putus sama gue " keluar deh suara manja Sakura . yah, bukan apa apa … Ino ini sobat kentalku banget. Dia selalu dengarin dan berusaha ngertiin semua problem yang Sakura alamin. Sakura selalu bisa bercerita atau curhat apapun sama Ino. Cuma dia satu satunya orang yang paling Sakura percaya.

" Sakura, Sasuke cumin nggak mau pergi besok. Bukan berarti dia mau putus " Ino lagi lagi mencoba nenangin Sakura. Tapi Sakura nggak bisa tenang walau Ino – my trusted friend ever – sekalipun yang ngomong begitu.

" tapi kita udah ngerencanain ini semua sejak seminggu yang lalu. Gue udah ngebayangin bakal ngabisin saat saat menyenangkan sama dia. Gue udah berhari – harimikirin baju apa yang mau Gue pakai , Gimana gaya rambut gue.. semuanya ! Gue udah mikirin sampai hal hal terkecil. Dan riba – tiba, gotcha, dia bilang nggak bisa pergi. Coba deh apa maksudnya ? "

" maksudnya , dia punya acara dadakan yang nggak bisa di tunda atau dibatalin. Lo nggak perlu parno sendiri gitu deh. Biarpunggak pergi besok, kan kalian bisa ngerencanain lagi buat pergi minggu depan. Sama sekali gak ada masalah, Sakura "

" emangnya acara dadakan apa yang nggak bisa di kasih tau ke gue ? tadi tuh gue udah Tanya berkali kali, nggak bisa perginya karena apa ? tapi dia nggak nge jawab "

" yah kalau soal gitu sih gue nggak tau. Privacy banget, kali "

" privacy kayak apa sih yang nggak bisa dibagi sama ceweknya sendiri ? "

" duh, gue nggak ngerti. Nanti gue tanyain Said eh. Kali aja sesame cowok bisa ngerti "

" yaudah , lo telpon Sai sekarang ya, ino. Sekarang gue telpon lo lima menit lagi, harus udah dapet info yah "

" Sakura , Sai jam segini sih udah ngimpi kemana tau. Besok aja yah gue tanyain di sekolah "

" besok sih udah mepet banget ngak bisa ! , sekarang deh loe bangunin dia. Cuman bentar aja "

" gila lo! Kalau nanti bokapnya yang ngangkat telepon, gue mesti bilang apa dong ? suruh bangunin Sai , gitu ? nggak deh, Sakura .nggak bisa gue "

" yahh, elo gimana sih.. miskol in dulu dong ke HP nya Sai. Tiga detik an bilang lo mau telepon ke rumahnya, suruh dia angkat . gampang kan "

" uhh,nggak tega gue bangunin Sai cuman buat masalah gituan "

" masalah gituan apa ? ini masalah penting banget. Hidup mati gue ditentuin di sini "

" ih, sok dramatis banget deh loe ! hidup mati apaan juga "

" yah whatever lah! Yang penting lo tanyain Sai sekarang oke Ino ? "

" ngg… oke… " sahut Ino akhirnya dengan berat hati. Tapi berhasil juga aku pengaruhi dia. Aku tahu, sebetulnya dia nggak mau gangguin tidur lelapnya Sai. Ino nggak pernah mau ngerepotin Sai . Ino itu tipe cewek yang bisa nerima pacar apa adanya. Dia nggak pernah comment soal apapun yang Sai lakuin.. termasuk kebiasaan aneh Sai, tidur sebelum jam delapan malam setiap hari. Ih, aneh banget kan? Masa udah SMA masih tidur secepat itu ? kayak anak kecil aja . kalau Sakura sih , nggak bakal bisa toleransi sama kelakuan aneh begitu. Yah, Sakura sih emang banyak nuntut. Apalagi sama Sasuke, pacarnya yang selama empat bulan terakhir ini . Sakura hamper selalu mengatur ngatur kelakuan kelakuan atau gaya juga ngatur terus acara acara ketemuan nge- date sama Sasuke . pokonya, minimal Sakura harus jalan seminggu sekali sama Sasuke . malah kadang bisa dua atau tiga kali seminggu. Untungnya, selama ini Sasuke nggak pernah keberata atau protes dengan sikap Sakura yang suka ngatur ngatur. Dia selalu nurut nurut aja . dan sekarang inilah pertama kalinya dia ngebatalin acara yang sudah Sakura rencanain.

Tepat lima menit setelah Sakura menutup telepon tadi, Sakura mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinganya dan menekan nomer rumah Ino yang sudah Sakura hafal di luar kepala. Terdengar nada , berarti si Ino masih bicara dengan Sai. Oke, Sakura pun menunggu

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Sakura mencoba lagi. Masih sibuk. Duh, past si Ino pasti pakai acara pacaran dulu nih, nggak to the point nanyain informasi yang aku minta

Lalu sekarang tou-san yang lewat. Dia nggak melotot seperti kaa-san , tapi dia langsung bicara

" Sakura kamu udah pakai telepon dari tadi kan ? apa kamu mikirin tagihan yang harus tou- san bayar nanti ? "

" bentar lagi deh tou – san " bujuk Sakura " penting banget nih. Aku harus Tanya info dar Ino "

" tutup teleponnya. Dan kamu pergi dari situ sekaran " ujar tou- san tegas

" tapi, pa , aku bener benar harus telepon Ino… "

" tutup teleponya sekarang ! " potong tou – san galak

Dia mulai marah. Jadi sebaiknya aku tidak melawan. Sambil cemberut , Sakura bersingsut pergi menjauhi meja telepon.

duuh, Ino udah berhasil dapat jawaban dari Sai belum yah ?

gimana caraku menghubungi nya nih ? pulsa hp habis, jadi SMS pun gak bisa. Kalau gitu , terpaksa deh nanti pas tou – san nggak lihat , Sakura mencuri curi pakai telepon lagi aja. Tapi sinyalnya, sampai kapan nih Sakura mesti menunggu ? tou – san malah baca Koran di kursi dekat telepon , sampai kapan nih aku mesti nunggu? Tou – san kalau baca Koran bisa satu jam! Lumutan deh nunggu nya …

setengah putus asa, Sakura mojok di kursi paling ujung. Sakura ingin nangis rasanya…. Hubunganya dengan Sasuke terancam nggak ada yang bantu dia

deringan telepon langsung membuat Sakura semangat.' Itu Ino ! pasti Ino ' serunya dalam hati , karena Sakura nggak hubungi Ino lagi . jadi dia hubungi Sakura . dia mau ngabari sesuatu

tetapi tou – san keburu mengangkatnya duluan karena ia lebih dekat dengan telepon

" tou – san , itu Ino , buat aku " kata Sakura antusias . tapi tou – san tidak memedulikan Sakura

Dia tetap menerima telepon dengan gaya resminya biasa

Nggak percaya amat sih tou-san , Sakura yakin itu pasti Ino ! tuh kan pada akhirnya Tou – san nyerahin teleponnya ke Sakura

" udah kubilang pasti Ino " sungut sakura meraih gagang telepon

" bukan kok " sahut tou-san seraya mengambil Korannya kembali, dengan agak heran, sakura bicara di telepon " moshi moshi , Ino ? "

" bukan Ino " kata suara sengau seorang cowok di ujung sana .

" ini gue, Sai "

" Sai ? kenapa lo yang nelepon gue ? "

" kata lo mau konsultasi sama gue kan ? mending gue ngomong langsung deh. Bisa lebih jelas "

" yaahhh gue gangguin lo tidur yah? Kata Ino lo jam segini udah ke alam mimpi"

" emang . tapi atas rekomondasi dari Ino , gue luangin waktu gue berkorban buat lo. Katanya lo uring uringan banget yah ? "

" gitu Sasuke pengen putus dari gue "

" oh yah ? tau darimana lo ? "

" dari tingkah lakunya. Dia tiba tiba batalin acara, terus nggak jelas gitu alasanya kenapa "

" jangan ngambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat , Sakura "

" tapi gue yakin banget. Nah, menurut lo sebagai cowok gimana? Kalau lo menghindar tanpa alasan yang jelas, itu berarti apa ? "

" yah, bisa berarti banyak gue lagi mau sendiri , atau gue terpaksa nemenin nyokab belanja tapi malu bilangnya , atau gue lagi capek , bad mood , atau mungkin ada cewek cakep setuju jalan sama gue di hari yang sama..- "

" WHAT ? " potong Sakura keras. Sama sekali nggak piker olehnya kemungkinan ada cewek lain yang menarik perhatian asuke

" itu kan cuman beberapa pendapat gue. Nggak tau juga yah kalau Sasuke orangnya gimana . lo sebagai ceweknya mestinya lebih menegrti soal dia dong, matanya suka jelalatan nggak kalau lagi jalan sama lo ? "

" rasanya nggak tuh "

" yah, kalau gitu bukan karena cewek lain, kali. Nggak taulah gue , Sasuke sifatnya gimana ? "

"tapi kan elo sama sama cowok "

" iya, terus emangnya semua cowok di dunia ni punya sifat yang sama persis ? "

" jadi gue harus gimana , Sai ? "

" lah ? mana gue tahu. Tapi yang penting, lo clam down aja deh. Nggak usah terlalu sters "

" nggak sters gimanaus kalau Sasuke bener bener pengen putus sama gue gimana ? "

" wah, lo jangan bikin heboh sendiri gitu dong. Gini deh,, saran gue, mending lo telepon Sasuke langsung . Tanya deh sama dia apa bener maksudnya , emang mau putus ? clear kan ? "

Gue taku , Sai kalau jawab iya, gue gimana dong? Mati deh "

" tapi kan lo harus pastiin . daipada lo ketakutan nggak jelas gini "

" Sai bisa gak lo yang tanyain sama Sasuke? Please, bantuin gue "

" ah, gila lo, Sakura ! gue nggak mau ikut campur hubungan lo deh. Apa hak gue "

" iyah sih " betul juga. Gak etis banget kalau Sai uang nanyain soal putus atau enggaknya pada Sasuke. Bisa bisanya sakura mikir gitu

" nekat aja deh lo Tanya dia " usul Sai

" nggak bisa. Kalau menurut lo, dia pengen putus sama gue gak? "

" yaampun, Sakura sumpah deh gue nggak tau "

" coba kasih pendapat lo aja "

" Sakura, ini kan soal perasaan Sasuke masa gue yang nentuin seenaknya ? "

" yaa, tapi kan lo sesama cowok harusnya …- "

" ya, tap setiap cowok itu berbeda , Sakura. Jangan anggap sama "

" paling enggak lo bisa bilangin umumnya cowok itu gimana ? "

" kalo cuman satu pendapat gw sih, belom bisa di jadiin tolak ukur. Besok deh gue coba tanyain temen temen gue. Jadi bisa dapetin pendapa pendapat yang umum "

" jadi sekarang gue nggak dapetin hasil apa apa nih ngobrol sama lo ? "

" ada. Lo harusnya bangga udah di telepon sama orang sekeren gue " Sai tertawa terbahak bahak. Dasar, orang suka ke GR an

" masih kerenan Sasuke " sahut Sakura ketus

" tapi di waktu lo ada masalah, larinya ke gue kan ? bukan ke Sasuke. Itu berarti gue lebih GENTLE dan pengertian "

" yah terserah lo deh , ge heran kok si Ino mau maunya sama kaleng rombeng kayak lo "

" oh my god ! tampang gue yang cakep and bod gue yang mantap gini di bilang kaleng robeng? Udah periksa mata belom Sakura ? kayaknya lo mnus banyak deh "

Akhirnya Sakura tertawa cowo yang terlalu percaya diri tapi yeah, dia benar ada untungnya juga Sakura ngobrol denganya. Bisa sedikit mengurangi beban

" lo deh yang periksake dokter saraf, Sai. Gue yakin penyakit gila lo sudah stadium empat "

" gue udah chek ke dokter saraf, tapi bukanya sembuh malah dokternya ikut ikutan she, pengaruh gue kan kuat banget. A boy an extreme impression hahaha "

" iya deh, percaya. Sekarang aja gue curiga, apa gue udah mulai sinting yah gara gara kebanyakan ngomong sama lo "

" oke! Dapet satu korban gue. Hebat banget kan gue. Eh Sakura udah dulu yah gue ngantuk "

" oke met bobo Sai. Sori dah ganggu "

" nggak masalah bye "

" bye "

Setelah menutup telepon, Sakura langsung ngabur ke kamar, ia langsung ngabur ke kamar sebelum sempat ada komentar dari Tou- san. Dia kan pasti dengar semua yang aku omongin ke Sai , pasti ia akan ikut campur . jadi mending Sakura gak ngasih kesempatan .

Sakura ketiduran di ranjang dan menulis diary well, diary ini sobat setianya Sakura selain Ino. Sakura mencurahkan semua perasaan, keraguan, dan ketakutan , Sakura takut kehilangan Sasuke. Mungin orang bakal menertawakanya dan menggap ini hanya cinta monyet belaka. Tapi buat Sakura ini bukanlah cinta monyet yang sesaat. Sakura betul betl suka pada Sasuke, Sakura udah merhatiin Sasuke secara khusus, sejak kecil dulu sebelum akhirnya pacaran . dia cinta pertama nya Sakura. Dan denganya Sakura membagi ciuman pertama

Tuhan ku mohon aku ingin Sasuke menjadi cinta sejatiku

To be Continue…

**Hehehhe akhirnya fict pertama sudah jadi ^^" maaf kalau rada gimanna gitu**

**Tapi ntar di chapter selanjutnya ada Sasuke na kok **

**Hehehe minta review yah ^_^ **

**Dan silahkan hina saya semau anda, kalau gak suka aku bersedia kok gak akan ngelanjutin fict nya * putus asa * oh yah maaf jika ada penulisan yang salah, soalnya ini bikinya buru buru banget**

**Heheheh ~~"**


	2. Chapter 2

Yos, fict nya udah ada ^^d

Ini dia :D

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Writer : hana- chan**_

Sejak bangun tidur di pagi hari, aku sudah merasa suram. Harusnya kan nanti sore aku menghabiskan waktu romanstis berdua bersama Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sudah membatalkannya aku harus minta penjelasan darinya, harus ada alasan yang masuk akal hingga dia sampai membatalkan acara wajib kami. Aku terlambat datang ke sekolah hingga tidak sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kami tidak sekelas. Lalu jam istirahat pertama, aku sibuk nyontek PR yang belum kukerjakan. Di jam istirahat ke dua, lagi lagi ada PR yang belum aku salin. Sama sekali gak punya waktu ketemu Sasuke ! BT banget ….

Akhirnya saat pulang sekolah, aku menemukan Sasuke sudah menungguku di depan kelasku. Tampangnya sama sekali ramah. Tapi dia memang selalu begitu sejak dulu, jadi aku nggak menggapnya sebagai masalah

" Sasuke. Udah nunggu lama yah ? " tanyaku sambil tersenyum saat berjalan mendekatinya

" belum, aku mau bicara , Sakura " ucapnya kaku

" oh, sama aku juga mau ngomong sama kamu. Aku perlu penjelasan dari kamu Sasuke …"

" justru aku yang perlu penjelasan kamu ! " potongnya cepat. Aku kaget, lalu aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia lagi marah. Lho, harusnya aku yang marah karena dia membatalkan acara seenaknya kan ?

" apa sih ? kamu kan yang salah udah batalin acara kita "

" tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa ngegosip sembarangan "

Aku bengong, gossip apaan ?

" kalau kamu mau putus, bilang langsung ke aku, nggak usah nyebarin ke semua orang begitu " lanjut Sasuke emosi. Wah, dia emosi ? jarang terjadi nih

" bukanya kamu yang mau putus ? "

" nggak usah mutar balik fakta deh. Hamper semua anak di kelasku tau kalo kamu mau putus dariku dan katanya, aku nggak rela ngelepasin kamu. Katanya aku egois dan nggak tau malu. Semua orang tau soal itu. Cuma aku kayak orang tolol nggak tau apa apa. Nggapain sih nyebarin sama mereka bilang baik baik sama aku kan ? aku nggak pernah maksa kamu, kalau emang nggak suka, ya bilang ! "

Sasuke ini tipe orang yang jarang nunjukin perasaannya. Jadi kalau dia saudah bersikap begini. Artinya dia udah betul betul marah ..

Aku mulai nangis. Sasuke sudah salah paham. Kok bisa jadi begini? Gimana mungkin ?

Sasuke kelihatan agak salah tingkah melihatku mengangis. Suaranya yang tadi meninggi, kini kembali normal. " nggak usah nangis. SAKURA aku akan kabulin kemauman kamu. Sampai di sini aja "

Dan dia melangkah pergi. Dengan bodohnya aku malah terus sesenggukan, bukanya berlari mengejarnya. Aku memandangnya sampai sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi. Kami putus !

Mimpi buruku benar benar terjadi ! baru saja semalam aku berdoa agar dia menjadi cinta sejatiku. Tapi sekarang aku malah kehilangan da. Berantakan banget sih hidupku

Malam harinya aku bermimpi tentang Sasuke. Tentang hari jadian kami. Kejadian hari itu berputar dengan jelas di kepalaku seolah aku mengalaminya kembali

" Sakura, have you awaken yet ? "

Karena aku tak kunjung kujawab, Sasuke terus mengetuk pintu kamarku berulang kali . lagi. Dan lagi

" Sakura ? " panggilnya lagi

Sama sekali tak menjawab. Aku tertawa di dalam kamarku. Tapi tak mengeluarkan suara. Aku sengaja. Aku ingin membuatnya panik.

Kudengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang kembali ke ruang dia bertanya pada mbak Ayame yang bertugas mencuci pakaian di rumahku " mbak yakin Sakurra belum pergi ? pintunya nggak di buka. Mungkin dia sudah tidak ada "

" saya yaki, non Sakura belum bangun. Dia suka bangunya siang akhir akhir ini " bagus ! aku gembira mendengar jawaban spontan mbak Ayame. Biar Sasuke semakin bingung

" tapi kenapa nggak di jawab jawab mbak ? "

" coba lagi aja, mungkin nonSakura tidurnya terlalu lelap "

Tak lama kemudian kudengar ketukan di pintuku

" Sakura ! bangun dong , matahari sudah melotot nih " teriak Sasuke nggak sabar

Aku tau sih, kenapa dia terdengar kalut begitu. Soalnya hari ini dia mau mengenalkan aku pada temuanya. Huh sungguh aku nggak berminat sebetulnya maka aku sengaja pura pura bellum bangun tidur supaya telat

" Sakura, gimana sih anak ini "

Lama lama aku nggak tega juga ngerjain Sasuke kayak gini. Yah, sebetulnya aku sayang padanya . Sasuke sejak dulu menemani aku sejak dulu hmmm, sejak umur berapa yah ? duh, aku sudah lupa. Pokonya sejak aku sadar bahwa aku ini hidup dan sejak aku bisa bermain main, Sasuke sudah ada di sisiku. Dan aku suka sekali padanya .

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya aku ngebuka pintu. Ku pura pura menguap dan memasang ekspresi sengantuk mungkin. Tampangku cemberut yah, begitu kan seharusnya reaksi orang yang lagi tidur kalau di ganggu ?

" apa sih lagi asik asik bobo " ocehku galak

" kamu ada janji setengah jam yang lalu. Dan kamu masih seperti ini. Belum siap siap " cecar Sasuke " Sakura, harusnya kamu bangun lebih pagi. Kenapa nggak pasang alrm? Seharusnya….- "

" Sasuke, pleasa arwahku masih belum ngumpul nih ! jangan ngoceh terlalu banyak " hehe aktingku bagus kan ?

" tapi , kamu ka nada janji sama Kankuro "

Aku mencibir " kamu udah kayak manajer aku saja udahlah tenang aja . apa masalahnya sih telat dikit ? toh ketemuan cuman buat kenalan "

" Sakura, kamu nggak ngerti yah ? ini bukan cuman kenalan "

" oke oke " aku mengangkat satu tangan, meminta Sasuke berhenti bicara " aku siap siap dulu yah "

Akhirnya aku memang terlambat, lumayan lama dari waktu yan di janjikan . yah sekita setengah jam deh , duh , coba kau lihat tampang bête Sasuke, aku malah pingin ketawa .dia pasti kesal karena aku telah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku juga sebetulnya kesal banget karena mesti digangguin dan di paksa paksa kenalan kayak gini,buat apa sih ? heran deh, emang Sasuke tuh kadang kadang suka seenaknya sendiri

Aku merasa sangat lega ketika akhirnya cowok itu melambaikan tanganya sebelum pergi . aku agak malas . siapa tadi namanya lee , Rock lee? Ah, peduli amat. Toh aku nggak bakal ketemu dia lagi.

Sambil bersenandung ceria aku berjalan menjauhi kafé tempatku dudk selama satu jam terakhir ini. Mataku jelalatan melirik berbagai sudut untuk mencari . dan akhirnya aku temukan. Aku berjalan setengah lari ke arahnya.

Tangan kecilku otomatis merangkul tangannya yang kekar itu. Si pemilik tangan malah cemberut menatapku

" sekarang kita mau makan dimana ? "tanyaku penuh semangat

" kamu pasti nggak ramah sama dia, yah ?" tuduh Sasuke tanpa menanggapi pertanyaanku

" biarin deh " sahutku cuek " kita makan aja. Aku udah laper nih "

" kenapa sih selalu cuek begitu Sakura ? hargain dong usaha aku . aku kan cuman Cuma bantuin kamu . dulu kamu bilang pingin punya pacar yang oke. Sekarang sikap kamu malah negative begitu "

" Sasuke , aku hargain usaha kamu kok. Kalo enggak, aku gak bakalan datang nemuin dia hari ini kan ? "

" jangan cuman ketemu aja. Coba dong bersikap lebih welcome "

" tapi aku nggak suka dia. Jadi mana bisa aku pura pura welcome "

" kalau aja kamu mau membuka diri. Coba deh kamu kenal dulu sama mereka lebih dekat sama mereka, pasti kamu bakal temuin yang mana yang kamu suka. Sadar gak sih, yang udah kamu cuekin gitu ?

Aku udah banyak kenalin kamu ke temanku , Sakura . Neji, Lee , dan lain lain dan mereka semua bilang kamu nggak punya respon. Gimana bisa deketin kamu ? "

Aku memutar bola mataku, bosan dengan omongan Sasuke

" udahlah Sasuke biarin aja "

" biarin ! biarin kamu tuh selalu menyepelekan semua hal. Kamu tau gak, Lee itu orang yang sibuk. Dia popular di sekolahnya. Aktif ikut kegiatan OSIS dan basket. Belum lagi aktivitasnya menjadi model majalah . dia punya banyak urusan . tapi aku berhasil ngajak dia buat ketemu kamu disini . kamu tau gak, betapa pentingnya waktu dia ? dia relain kesibukannya, tapi kamu malah nggak peduli. Gimana sih ? nanti aku nggak enak sama dia " Sasuke melepaskan tanganku yang memegangnya dia terlihat kesal .

Lama kelamaan emosiku terpancing juga. Sasuke ini bicara solah olah aku yang salah

" kenapa kamu nyalahin aku sih, Sasuke ? aku nggak minta kamu ngenalin aku sama dia. Kalo emang dia sibuk, yah biarin aja dia sama pekerjaannya. Nggak usah pake ngenal ngenalin segala. Mending juga aku tidur sampe sore "

" bisa yah kamu ngomong begitu ? lupa yah, kamu pernah bilang pengen punya cowok yang oke ? aku berusaha cariin yang paling oke buat kamu, tapi sikap kamu itu malah mempermalukan aku terus. Semua usahaku sia sia ! harusnya dari awal aku nggak usah bantu kamu "

" yah, makanya kamu nggak usah sok – sok mau jadi dewa cinta segala. Dari awal nggak usah bantu aku, aku juga udah bosan. Aku nggak butuh bantuan kamu "

Dan Sasuke menghela napas , dia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia berkata " oh, jadi semua yang aku lakukan nggak berarti buat kamu ? aku baru tahu. Kenapa kamu nggak bilang bilang dari kemarin kemari , Sakura ? kamu nggak butuh aku "

Dan Sasuke pun berbalik pergi, meninggalkan aku yang tiba tiba merasa sangat kesepian di tengah keramaian di sekitarku . kekosongan yang menyedihkan melingkupi hatiku. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan . bukan seperti ini

Aku hanya memandangi pungung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Dan akhirnya menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang. Selesai sudah . persahabatanku dengan Sasuke

Setitik air jatuh mengenai lenganku. Aku heran. Kutatap langit langit mall itu. Hujankah ? apa atapnya bocor ?

Seorang anak laki laki manis tak di kenal mendekatiku dan mengelus – elus tanganku. Sekian detik kemudian anak itu ditarik ibunya " jangan ganggu orang. Nakal kamu "

" tapi kakak itu nangis , ma. Kalau aku nangis kan mama suka elus- elus aku " katanya membela diri

Jadi aku menangis ? konyol. Apa apaan aku ini ?

Segera aku mengambil sehelai tisu dari dalam tas. Ku lap wajahku dan akupun berjalan pulang . sama sekali aku melupakan perutku yang kelaparan

Menjelang sore hari , Ino ke rumahku . dia menanyakan Sasuke

" tadi gue ketemu Sasuke, gue Tanya aja, kok nggak bareng elo sih, biasanya lo berdua nempel aja kan " kata amel heran

" oh, terus bagaimana reaksinya ? "

" dia malah jawab nggak tau, ketus banget . kayaknya dia lagi marah. Emangnya ada apaan sih ? "

" nggak ada apa apa kok "

Ino mencibir " ah, lo sama aja kayak dia. Jelas jelas lagi ribut nih. Apa masalhnya ? "

" sok tahu deh lo " sahutku

" tapi benarkan ? "

Karena Ino sahabat terbaiku , aku nggak bisa menutupi sesuatu darinya lama – lama. Akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan

" yahh, kenapa sih ? " tanyannya prihatin " udah lo minta maaf aja ke dia "

Aku langsung sewot " lo gimana sih , belom tau permasalahanya dan siapa yang salah , kok langsung nyuruh gue minta maaf "

" habis biasanya elo keras kepala . nggak usah kayak anak kecil deh. Baikan aja "

" gue gak mau minta maaf duluan " aku merajuk

" lho kenapa ? "

" yah, dia yang salah . Sasuke tuh menyebalkan , gue gak suka di kenal kenalin sama teman temanya terus. Udah gitu dia nyalahin guekarena terlalu cuek sama mereka. Kenapa sih ? gue kan emang nggak suka . emangnya gue harus berpura pura manis gitu ? ihhh "

" iyah gue juga heran, kenapa sih dia suka ngenalin temenya ? "

" tau tuh, dasar aneh ! ya emang sih. Dulu gue pernah bilang sama dia, gue kepengen punya pacar yang oke. Waktu itu kan gue habis ngelihat temen gue dapet kejutan romantis banget dari pacarnya "

" terus, sejak lo bilang begitu , Sasuke jadi sering nyariin cowok buat lo "

" iya, padahal maksud gue bukan begitu "

" gue tau maksud lo .. " sekarang Ino tersenyum jahil " lo bilang kepengen punya pacar, artina lo mau Sasuke jadi pacar lo ? "

Aku langsung mendorong tubuh Ino kuat- kuat

" jangan ngomong sembarangan, Ino " sahutku galak. Lalu aku berlari ke kamarku

Dasar ! Ino ngomong seenaknya saja

Tapi, ada suara kecil di hatiku yang membenarkan ucapan Ino. Memang sih, saat mengutarakan keinginanku punya pacar di depan Sasuke, yang terbayang di kepalaku ialah angan angan kalau aja radit jadi pacarku , pasti menyenangkan . sejak kecil aku memang udah naksir Sasuke yang selalu ada di dekatku. Tapi dasarnya Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Dia malah sibuk nyodorin temanya padaku

Rasanya aku jadi pingin nangis lagi.

Tiba tiba Ino muncul di ambang pintu kamarku. Dia menyusulku

" telepon tuh Sakura " kata Ino memberitahuku

Lho kok gak ada bunyi deringnya ya ?

" Sasuke yah ? " tanyaku langsung

Ino tertawa " yee, pede bukan Sasuke. Katany namanya Rock lee , kalo nggak salah "

Aku melengos " bilangin aja gue nggak ada deh "

" lho emangnya kenapa ? "

" itu dia orang yang dikenalin Sasuke tadi. Males banget "

" Yaudah deh, gue bilangin "

Ino pun keluar lagi untuk berbohong pada cowok itu di telepon. Lagian ngapain sih nelepon segaa. Aku sama sekali nggak mau ketemu atau ngomong sama dia lag kok

Payah nih Sasuke, bukanya minta maa ke gue

" nah loh, bengong mikirin Sasuke yah ? " suara keras Ino mengagetkanku . dia udah kembali ke kamarku

" udah tutup teleponya ? "

" udah, dia percaya aja gue bilang lo belom pulang , coba ! "

" biarin deh, bagus dia percaya "

" eh Sakura " Ino menurunkan suaranya " lo jatuh cinta yah sama si bodoh itu ? "

" apaan sih ? Sasuke nggak bodoh " bentakku

Cengiran Ino melebar " tuh kan, ketahuan. Emang naksir kan sama Sasuke ? "

" nggak "

" kalo nggak, kenapa bisa tau yang gue maksud si bodoh itu si Sasuke ? kan gue belom bilang "

" udah ah, lo kenapa suka gangguin gue sih ? "

Ino mengancungkan symbol peace dengan tangan kanannya

" damai woi, damai. Sekarang kita ngomong serius aja deh "

Lalu Ino ketawa sendiri

" Ino katanya lo mau serius, tapi malah ketawa- ketawa sendiri "

" iya, iya gue cuman geli aja ngelihat lo berdua "

" apaan sih? Gue bukan lelucon "

" tau, tapi kalian berdua sama sama bodoh "

Aku cemberut " kapan lo bakal berhenti menghina gue ? "

" denger deh, menurut gue, Sasuke suka sama lo "

" ahh ! jangan ngeledek gue deh "

" bukan ngejek, tapi sungguh . gue tau, sejak dulu Sasuke tuh merhatiin elo banget . dia selalu inget tanggal berapa elo ulang tahun lo. Dia inget semua kegiatan lo . dia inget semua hal yang lo sukai dan lo benci. Padahal kalau buat dirinya sendiri , dia bahkan nggak inget hari ulang tahunya. Sampai waktu itu, dia terheran heran kan melihat kita membeli kado untuknya dan membuat pesta kecil. Waktu itu dia malah bertanya siapa yang ulang tahun "

Aku terkekeh. Emang betul . lucu sekali kalau inget hari itu

" padahal dasarnya Sasuke bukan orang yang perhatian pada hal kecil . tapi dia selalu ingat apapun tentang elo., itu berarti dia merhatiin elo lebih dari dirinya sendiri "

" tapi kalau begitu, ngapain dia nyodorin teman temanya ke gue ? "

" elo bilang sama dia pengen punya pacar yang oke kan ?"

Aku mengganguk

" nah mungkin kata 'oke ' itu yang jadi permasalahanya , dia pkir , dirinya nggak cukup oke buat elo. Jadi dia malah nyariin cowok – cowok yang menurutnya lebi h baik , dia ingin membahagiakan elo, Sakura "

Aku ternganga. Analisis Ino memang hebat, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu

"jadi sekarang lo jelasin deh sama dia. Kalau criteria 'oke' uang elo maksud itu, Cuma berlaku buat dirinya "

" yaampun , gue tolo banget ya selama ini "

" bagus deh kalau loe nyadar " cibir Ino

Aku pun membalas mencibir " udah Ino. Mendingan lo pulang aja sekarang, gue ada urusan penting nih "

" mau telepon Sasuke yah ? " Ino menyengir

" bukan urusan lo tuh " kataku dengan gaya sengak

Tapi sebelum Ino keluar dari kamar, aku mnegucapkan dengan tlus " makasih banyak yah, Ino . lo bener bener sahabt terbaik gue "

Ino mengacungkan jempolnya dan berseru " udah pasti itu "

Aku tertawa, lalu aku langsung meraih telepon dan menekan serentetan nomer

" halo, Sasuke ? bisa datang ke rumah gue nggak ? ada yang penting nih "

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit Sasuke sudah datang . tanpa basa basi aku menjelas kan semua padanya bahwa menurutku dialah satu satunya cowok oke yang aku suka. Dan kami pun jadian

.

.

**To be Continue…**

**Akhirnya update fict ke 2 ^^"a**

**Bagus gak?**

**Tolong review yah kawan =)**


End file.
